OVERVIEW OF DIABETES-RELATED TRANSLATIONAL RESEARCH The University of Colorado Denver (UCD) has a long history of diabetes-related research?extending from bench to bedside and further into both clinical and community settings. Among the most prolific bench researchers are George Eisenbarth, John Hutton, and colleagues at the Barbara Davis Center for Childhood Diabetes whose work on the immunology of Type 1 diabetes has moved from basic science animal studies to the development of clinical trials of potentially new therapeutics using the NIDDK sponsored Trial Net.